


Lose Control

by NellyHarrison



Series: Swift as an Arrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, did I mention smut?, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Smoaking Billionaires with Tommy and Oliver being in control of Felicity, teasing her and controlling orgasms and such</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to read the warnings.

Looking up at the restraints, Felicity whimpered, her arms tugging on her bindings but to no avail.  She was securely strapped to the bed, her arms and legs pulled apart so she was spread eagle.  It was exhilarating and nerve-wracking at the same time.  When the door opened, she looked over to watch a shirtless Oliver and a shirtless Tommy strolling in, heat rushing to her lower belly as she licked her lips at the sight.  ”Were the restraints really necessary?” she asked, her voice soft and gravelly from her desire.

"This was your idea, remember sweetheart?" Tommy reminded her, moving to one side of the bed while Oliver took the other.  "We wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"Yeah, but that was before I saw you two.  I don’t know how I’m going to like not being able to touch either of you," she admitted, looking over at Oliver who was still silent, his usually clear blue eyes darkened with blown pupils.

"That’s kind of the point, Felicity," he finally said, reaching over and training a finger along the middle of her barely clothed body.  "We get to touch you, but you can’t touch us."  Felicity growled at that, tugging at her restraints once more before pouting slightly.  "Now," Oliver spoke again, looking over at Tommy before returning his attention to Felicity.  "Do you remember the rules?"

Felicity nodded, taking a deep breath before beginning to list them off.  ”Despite being restrained, I am still in control.  If I ever feel uncomfortable, I just say the safe word, which is ‘foundry’, and you will both stop.  If I can’t speak, I shake my head and make a grunting noise.  If I don’t want to play anymore, I say ‘landmine’, and you’ll let me cum.  Did I miss anything?” she asked, smiling sweetly at both of them.

"Nope.  Good job," Tommy praised, reaching over and running his finger tips back and forth along her stomach.  "Now are you ready?"  She nodded emphatically, biting her bottom lip slightly in anticipation.  Tommy looked up at Oliver and nodded, then shifted to the upper part of the bed as Oliver moved to the foot of the bed.  He lowered his head to kiss Felicity, distracting her as Oliver began pulling items from under the bed.  Tommy moved down to her jaw, nipping at her ear and then sucked at her collarbone, making her moan softly.  Her eyes were closed, her senses focusing on the way Tommy’s kisses were making her feel.  Then a new sensation joined, as Oliver’s hands began running along her calves.

She looked down at where he was at the foot of the bed, her chest moving a bit faster from Tommy’s actions as she locked eyes with Oliver.  Her tongue darted out to brush along her lips as his hands moved a bit higher, caressing her knees and lower thighs.  Just as he brushed his fingers along the back of her knees, Tommy’s tongue ran a line along the swell of one of her breasts.

"Felicity?" Tommy asked, pulling her attention to him.  "How fond of this bra are you?"

"It’s new," she told him, a bit confused by his question.

He smirked softly before reaching down for a pair of scissors and began snipping at the fabric to remove it.  ”I’ll buy you a new one,” he promised, a gasp escaping the blonde as her already sensitive peaks were met with the cooler air of the room.  ”Look at how perky they are, Ollie,” he muttered, his hands sliding along her ribs just under her breasts.  ”I love your breasts, Felicity, have I ever mentioned that?” he asked, finally slipping his hands over said breasts and squeezing just enough to elicit a moan.

"O-Once or twice, Tommy," she managed to reply, her back arching to press against his hands.  Her hands pulled at the restraints once more, the desire to run her hands through his hair so strong now.  Tommy chuckled at the sight of that, then lowered his head to kiss along the middle of her breasts.  His fingers pinched at her nipples before his mouth covered one, nipping and sucking at the sensitive peak.  Felicity called out, her mouth remaining open as she squirmed on the bed.  All the while, Oliver’s hands were moving higher up her things and had finally reached her inner thighs.  "Touch me, please, Oliver."

"Now, now," Tommy scolded, pulling away to look at his girlfriend.  "No requests.  We’re in charge, remember?"  She quickly nodded, then looked down at Oliver who was looking at her with pure lust in his eyes.  Tommy soon looked at him too, a stuttered breath escaping him at the sight of Oliver clearly restraining him from just taking Felicity right then and there.  He’d seen that look directed at himself plenty of times since the three of them had gotten together.  "Ollie, how wet is she?" he asked, the other man looking up at him before reaching down and running a finger along Felicity’s swollen, sensitive lips.  She whimpered at the small contact, desperate for more.

"Sopping," he gritted out, looking at Felicity once more.  "I’m going to taste you now, but you can’t cum until we let you.  Do you understand?"  She nodded, her chest flushing from anticipation.  "Safeword?"

"Foundry," she breathed an answer.  "Please, Oliver," she begged.

He reached over for the scissors Tommy had used and quickly cut away the sheer, soaked panties she’d been wearing, tossing them aside without a second thought.  He slowly leaned down, his head now mere inches from where she wanted him most, then he blew against her core, making her shiver on the bed.  Tommy watched in fascination, loving the sight of the two of them together.  Oliver’s hands gripped at Felicity’s hips, keeping her steady as he took the first lick at her pussy.  She whimpered, squirming against his grip but unable to escape the touch of his warm tongue against her.

"How does she taste, Ollie?" Tommy asked, his voice rough and deeper than moments before.

"Delicious," the man replied, taking another lick before flicking his tongue against her clit, pulling a long moan from her lips.  With a growl, he began sucking and licking at her, a slew of moans and gasps following as he did so.

"You look so beautiful like this, Felicity," Tommy whispered, reaching up to brush away some of her hair, his head leaning down to kiss her forehead and down to her cheeks.  He kissed her gently, then deepened it to feel the vibrations of her moans against his lips.

Sooner than she would have liked, she began to feel that familiar coil, and her thighs began quivering as a sign of her impending orgasm.  Before she could reach that release, Oliver was pulling away, making her whimper as she pulled away from Tommy’s lips to look down at him.

"Tommy," Oliver called, moving from the bed to go into the bathroom for a moment.  While he was in there, Tommy reached down for a tube of something.  He squirted some into his hands and then grasped her breasts.  Almost immediately, her breasts began to tingle, making her whimper and squirm.

"A little treat that Oliver and I found the other day.  If you like it, we might use it again," Tommy explained, smirking softly before putting the tube aside.  He then moved to the end of the bed as Oliver came out of the bathroom and placed a condom where Tommy would end up.  "Now I’m going to finger you and get you ready before I fuck you.  While I do that, you’re going to suck Oliver off.  Okay?" he told her, brushing his hands along her sides as he looked down at her with a look of pure desire.

Felicity quickly nodded, then turned her head to look up at Oliver as he moved towards her head.  She watched in wonder as he pushed his sweatpants off his hips, leaving him bare for her as he stroked himself a few times.  Before he crawled onto the bed, he leaned down and kissed her slowly, the taste of herself clear on his lips as their tongues moved together in a delicate, passionate dance.  When he pulled away, her eyes fluttered open to look up at him, then she opened her mouth as he pressed his cock against her lips.

Just as she got about half of his member into her mouth, Tommy’s first finger entered her, causing her to moan softly.  She was still slightly sensitive, but she’d cooled down enough to be able to control herself.  She managed to keep herself focused on Oliver, her head moving as much as she could from where she was restrained.  Even as she did so, Tommy continued moving his finger, and then another, inside of her, causing a slew of moans to send vibrations against Oliver’s dick as she moved her mouth along him.

"Tommy, will you get inside her already?  I don’t know how much longer I can last," Oliver admitted, his hand moving to grip her blonde hair.  It wasn’t to force himself deeper inside of her mouth, but more to keep himself from unraveling.

"Patience, Ollie," Tommy replied, adding another finger that made her squeal softly.  She pulled away from Oliver, panting softly, to shoot a quick glance at Tommy, watching as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her.  The moment her thighs began to twitch, he pulled his hand away, once again causing her to groan and deflate.  "Keep going, Felicity," he ordered, gesturing to Oliver.

She quickly nodded, her body cooling down once more as she opened her mouth for Oliver.  His stiff cock moved easily inside her mouth, his hand gripping her hair a bit rougher as he thrust deeper into her mouth.  He loved getting oral from Felicity, not because she had some trick that other women didn’t have, but because she was so determined to bring him the same pleasure he always gave her when the tables were turned.  She opened her mouth further, allowing him to go deeper, then looked up at him with darkened eyes.

"Hold on, Ollie," Tommy suggested, the other man quickly pulling away and holding his cock in his hand.  Tommy nodded and slipped a condom on his own dick, then brushed the tip against Felicity’s core to slick it up.  When he felt ready, he slowly but steadily slipped inside of her, his eyes slamming shut as he groaned.  "God, you feel so good," he muttered, gripping her hips before looking over at Oliver.  "Go ahead."

In unison, the two men thrust in and out of their amazing girlfriend, the only sounds that filled the room being their bodies meeting and the sounds that fell from their lips.  Felicity knew she was close, but she also knew the rules.  She couldn’t cum until they said she could, and she knew that wouldn’t be until they were ready to cum with her.  It was so difficult, knowing that all she could do was lay there and be perfectly tortured by the two.

Luckily, it looked like fate was on her side, for in a matter of moments, Tommy’s thrusts became more erratic.  ”Shit, I’m so close,” he muttered, looking over at Oliver as he thrust particularly deep.  When he got the OK from Oliver, he looked down at Felicity and ordered, “Cum.”

In a flash, all three of them were rushing over that blissful edge, wave upon wave of pleasure washing over them as they joined together.  After a few moments, the two men pulled away, grabbing nearby towels to clean off their girl and then easing the restraints off of her.  They surrounded her on the bed, their arms and hands becoming joined across her body as they all cuddled together.

"How was that, Felicity?" Oliver asked, kissing the side of her head as Tommy nuzzled at her neck.

She hummed softly, her body still vibrating with her orgasm as her eyes remained closed.  Being surrounded by her boys, she never felt so loved and taken care of.  With a sweet smile, she muttered a soft, “It was perfect.”  And in more ways than one, it truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and special thanks to the lovely nonnie that gave me this prompt on Tumblr. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
